User talk:PoisonMon09
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Elemental Dragon Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 16:39, November 18, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, November 18, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. For the record, I'll just remove your edits when they don't fulfill either of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, November 19, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, November 19, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, November 21, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, November 22, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, November 24, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. Don't remove pics. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, November 24, 2017 (UTC) 14a. Ignoring warnings and mass-repeating rule-break in short amount of time (3/day) gives Admin right to slap you as fast and hard as they feel like. When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Third warning in 24 hours and you take timeout. It isn't that hard concept, think about it for a week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, November 25, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. The rules haven't changed and you've been slapped over this once already, so I'm holding you more responsible over this. Next timeout is by the rules longer and you won't have luxury of claiming you didn't know I have been warning you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Please remember to add them to Users, that's all I ask. Pics with 300px width would be nice too. Sorry about being blunt, I just woke up and didn't have that much sleep. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, December 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. I have to ask, why is this so hard to do? --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:48, December 2, 2017 (UTC) You click Edit. That said, as I don't use anything but Source so I don't know how things are done other ways. You could try using that, it's on text only so everything is really simple. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:03, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Doable, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, December 6, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, December 7, 2017 (UTC) When you load a pic, it goes to it's own page. Click the pic with mouse and then more info in right upper corner and it opens to the pic page, under pic is the name and size in pixels. It should be at least 300px. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:00, December 7, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Third warning. Two more and you will take little timeout. Gaston pic is 147 × 186, it is deleted and trying to add similar size pic won't amuse me. Just google similar pics and load bigger one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, December 12, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:30, January 3, 2018 (UTC)